The Rise of Darkness
by Qewey-01
Summary: It has been mere hours since the death of Cosmo and Tails is trying to pull him self together, but he is experiencing changes inside of himself and these are horrible his head throbs he cant be around someone if there bleeding he would like to know but he just cant remember what happends after a certan point! Can he find out or is he doomed by himself?


Paste your docume

Holo Journal 0-0-1-Tails HJ

"I can't believe it I just did something gut-wrenching horrible. I kill someone, and not just someone a real close friend! Even though it had to be done I can't accept that I couldn't think fast enough! My mind couldn't think of another solution, but when I think about it I didn't question it, I accepted it I shot her and I said goodbye like it was nothing. Like I pulled the trigger knowing the consequences and I didn't care. On an unrelated note I have supplied everyone with this prototype it should prove useful, but I just have one thing to say Cosmo-chan i'm sorry if I had a do-over i'd do it and make sure your alive this time!" End Transmission.

I had just tested the HJ, or Holo Journal it has saved my recording just well, but I still feel sad I had just lost a person that I cared about really much, no not care, love. I started to well up with tears I hadn't stopped crying for 5 hours straight I just couldn't stop I guess this makes me a big cry baby wallowing in his own filth. C'mon Tails I said in my mind you can do this get up and suck it up! I started to get up and hesitated a little and the tears went into a little sniffle then I heard my door open it was my closest friend, my brother, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey bud you doing alright? He asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied

"Oh really?" He said looking down "Well not meaning to be mean but your floor looks like a storm cloud came through."

I looked down and I saw all the water and my shoes were soaked I felt so embarrassed.

"Sorry ill clean it up later."

"I don't blame you I mean you just-"

"Don't finish." I cut him off. I didn't want to talk about her she was too painful to talk about and I just didn't want to cry and fill the room any more.

"Okay i'm sorry." He replied.

"No it's okay i'm just flustered."

The door opens and I saw Amy rose she was silent and eyes glossy she must have been crying. Then she stepped forward starting to say something but then she started crying again and wrapped her arms around me and said.

"It's not your fault just know that she did it to save us especially you I just want you to know."

I felt angry I didn't want to talk about her I just wanted the pain to go away! I started to push her, but I was exhausted so it was hard Sonic got the message and started to pull her but then she turned and said

"Sonic he needs to know that she did this out of her free will!"

"He knows that he just wants to forget her so don't talk about her." He replied.

I was shocked I wanted to forget her? When did he get that assumption?

"I don't want to forget her!" I yelled

"You know that's not what I meant." He replied

"And Amy I know that she did it out of her free will I just couldn't save her! She's dead because of me!" Then I reconsidered "No I didn't kill her you did!" I said and pointed at Sonic."You were with Shadow and you two went right through her!" I started to well up with tears.

"Tails you know as much as I do, you killed her not Sonic or Shadow you pulled the trigger you shot the cannon." Amy said

I was getting angrier and I the tears started to flow.

"No your wrong I didn't kill her I had no choice I had to if we didn't the Cannon would have override and the ship would of exploded! You two could've waited but you got in the Cannon anyways!" Then my head started to throb and I cringed.

"Tails you alright?" Sonic said

"Yeah i'm good." but then my head started to throb more and I screamed in agony.

"Tails!" I heard Amy say and she started towards me but when she got there I pushed her back really hard for some strange reason and I heard a thump and looked, I had pushed to hard and she slumped to the wall I started to say something, but my head started to throb again then I felt a hard force in my jaw and fell and the world slipped away.

I backed away and saw my friend's body and regretted the punch, but what was I to do? Let him hurt others? I started to pick Amy's body and get her healed in the infirmary but then I heard a laugh and turned around and saw my friends body against the wall mouth bleeding from the punch and I asked

"Tails? You okay? I'm sorry about the punch." And started to get closer,but he then lifted his head I backed away quickly, he was red eyed but not blood shot his teeth formed a wicked smile and started to laugh again and just stared at me.

"Who are you!?" I yelled at the figure.

"How could you forget me?" He asked.

"I don't know anything about you all except that your in my buds body!"

"But Sonic I am you the dark being inside you transferred into this young ones body."

I remembered and cringed at the thought this was the dark experiment that Dark Oak put inside of me.

"How did you get inside Tails body?" I asked the deranged being.

"When the Fake Chaos Emeralds were activated it set out a wave of negative energy, I then split myself into two and looked for a suitable body and I almost took the Other hedgehogs body."

He meant Shadow for sure. I thought to myself.

"Shadow? That's his name? How fitting." He said.

He read my thoughts? This guys a lot more powerful then I thought.

"Anyways I almost did but I saw the whole thing that this poor boy has been through a lot so why not enter his body and start a killing spree?" He said with a simile.

"You monster! Your trying to take advantage of him!" I yelled

He laughed "Well I that proves it you are fast to learn. But yes I taking advantage of him and i'm going to feast on the innocent blood of anyone who gets in my way! See that girl your carrying that's just a mere sample of my power!"

I looked at Amy and she was out cold and she's no pushover!

"I just need to understand something before you leave. Because that punch was pretty hard and you can't get up I assume you're just here to warn me." I said.

"Hmm yes I am not able to inflict damage in this current form but I know what you want to know I will tell you three things that will activate me,

1: If he gets mad

2: If he smells blood

3: If he is emotionally stressed

3 things that signify me,

1: His skin will get dark

2: He has red eyes

3: His head will throb

There you have it the whole thing that tells you a terror greater than hell is coming." He told me.

I didn't like those things he said if any of that stuff happens ill have to stop him.

"You won't get away with this." I said.

He laughed "But I already have." He replied and laughed and started to close his eyes and was gone. I picked up the body and made my way to the infirmary I was scared if we weren't careful all Hell would break lose in a kitsune's body.

Holo journal 0-0-1 Sonics HJ

" I don't know why I want to make memo of this day but I know this Tails and Amy are being treated in the infirmary by Cream and also I need to keep a watchful eye on Tails he is in grave danger he must not know if he does it could make him madder but I will decide if I should tell him or not, I hope tomorrow will be better." End Transmission.


End file.
